The Outsider
by Icon HBK
Summary: A young boy enters as new to the WWE roster. Meanwhile, he sees loves, hates and triangles develop. Chapter 5 consists in Chavo and Rey slash. n  n!
1. Born To Win

**_"Some are Born to fight_**  
**_Some Are Born to sin_**  
**_I was born to light the fire_**  
**_All that you fear_**  
**_Some are Born to fight_**  
**_I was Born to win!"_** -Evan Bourne

A young boy, dressed in dark gray pants, white chaps, white wifebeater, gray gloves, his never leaving white and gold half-face mask and a golden cross around his neck, walked the hallways of the WWE headquarters. Not the average dress code for a job interview, mind you, but he hadn't yet mastered the oh-so-astounding ability of his mentor to strip off of his ring clothes within a blink of an eye. And after all, he had been called right when his match was over, and nobody wanted to have THE Boss awaiting for too long.

Walking through the two doors leading to Vince's office, he could see his NXT partners giving him odd looks, like they knew something he didn't. Maybe they did. Maybe they knew something, since their pros weren't giving him weird glances, instead, they gave their rookies some puzzled looks.

_"You... Uhm... Wanted to... Uhm... See... Me, Mr... Uhm... McMahon?"_ he said as he peeked his head through the small gap he opened on the door right after he was greeted with the 'come in' yell of Shane McMahon.

_"Ye-...Hey! well, 'Mr. McMahon' is my father, so Shane it's alright for me, although, i'm sure you would feel lot more comfortable with a name to call me by, so "sir" is just alright, same as you do to everyone else of us. I saw your match tonight, you and Matt were just amazing it was pretty much like watching Oscar and Chavo go at it like good old times, or maybe like that one time Marty and Michael fighted right after the Barbershop incident, or maybe like that one time Rey and Alberto had their little match, that high kick was just too high to be true, and the way you received the Star Shooting Press with your knee it wa-...! Ah! Look at me, i'm rambling again. Alright, boyo, lets head to big bad boss' office, alright?"_ The man in white just nodded, dumbfounded by how relaxed and familiar the other man behaved towards him.

He could smell the light scent of cologne escaping from the young McMahon's suit as he walked behind him, trying hard to focus on the pathway and not on the man before him. He looked at the sides of the room, at the practically blank walls.

He could remember faintly the yells of: **_"the piece of shit has locked himself in his office!"_**, back in 97', and even if he was just a little kid then, he recalled thinking that, calling your boss a "piece of shit" wasn't quite the right thing to do.

It was his first show as part of a regular Monday Night Raw, and he was sure as hell scared. It was the first time his trainer wasn't there for him, not even waiting in the car like usual since he wanted to keep his 'incognito' travel schedule. He had been in a pretty decent standoff with Matt Korklan, or... Well, Evan Bourne. Since they were pretty much trained in the same Mexican High flying style, the show had been absolutely astounding to the unacustomed audience that just watched in awe how they skipped and threw themselves off the top ropes. And although he lost the match for a nice hurracarana pin, he was happy he was able to open the show for Mr. Orton and Mr. Cena.

"_Ah, Aldo. I thought my son had put you to sleep with his flattering and reminiscing." _Vince joked at the same time he got up from his chair and held the boy's hand in his, gesturing afterwards for him to have a seat in the chair right in front of his desk. Shane jus chuckled and shook his head softly, looking absently towards the eyes of the young rookie, which avoided his sight at all cost. _"It was indeed an amazing show you gave out there. No overselling at all, and certainly no low acting exagerations, it was more of... Some sort of the old WWF, you know what i mean? The fireworks, the flying, the breath taking sound of the flesh hitting against the canvas... Was like watching Eddie all over again."_

At this point, the boy, (Aldo Reigns, mostly known as Aldo Raine) was blushing fiercely, avoiding at the same time the looks from Father McMahon and McMahon Junior. Each one looking for his eyes for different reasons: Shane to know if the colour was real, and Vince to try and use his manipulative power over the brand new 'small town boy'.

_"I guess you know where i'm heading, kid. So let's not skip around the bushes. How about i offer you a 7 month contract with the WWE. How does that sound to you, huh?"_

At that moment, surrounded by Shane's scent, the ticking of the desk clock, the cold Canadian air blowing through the open window and the glow on Vince McMahon's eves, Aldo felt like he was entering the gates of heaven.


	2. Metalingus

**_"On this day its so real to me_**  
**_Everything has come to life_**  
**_Another chance to chase a dream_**  
**_Another chance to feel _**  
**_Chance to feel alive"_** -Edge

The sound of joy didn't lasted long though. Soon after it was replaced by a hard thud on the door, not a knock, no. It was more of something, or someone, being thrown at the door. Shane quickly opened the door to reveal other rookies and their pros who, as they said, were trying to pull the kids away from the door.

_"Somebody's been peeking on someone else's conversations. That's rude of you to do, children. Santa's not giving any of you matches this year if you keep doing it."_

After Vince's voice was shut, and after an exchange of surprised looks, there came a flow of complaints about what they've just heard. Heath Miller, or Slater, said he had been fighting hard from the beginning, to which Jason Reso, Christian, His pro, agreeded. Bennett (well, Barrett) and Jericho were arguing something about how they were **_'the best in the world at what they do'_**, and Matt Hardy was trying to keep his boy, Paul 'Justin Gabriel' Lloyd, still and calm since he seemed to be on the verge of desperation tears.

_"Mr. McMahon i think they are right, i really think they've had more shows than i've had and Mr. Barrett here is Mr. Irvine's rookie i mean... They are ju-" _Aldo's rant was cheered by the nods of his fellow rookies and was interrupted by the slam of Vince's fist against his desk.

_"You're rejecting MY offer in favor or one of this opportunistic little twats?"_ Everyone turned to look at each other, then at Shane, who had an almost saddened face while staring at the man in white, and then, they all followed Junior's stare, watching how Aldo moved his right leg nervously.

_"I... I would... If they... They're better than me..." _Vince laughed hard, and sincerely, thing that scared all the people inside the room.

_"Now, that's why i hired you, boy! That humble spirit will work for you just fine!, it will help you outside the ring, but never inside it. You remind me of someone a few years ago... But... Oh well, that doesn't matter. Is YOUR contract, if anyone of them want to get their own. They'll have to work for it."_

Everyone went quiet, and soon after, they were rushing towards the door in a run for the showers to leave and head for the closest gym in town. They were determined to win that offered contract and they were going to get it as soon as possible.

**x~**~x**

Next day was a tough one, they had a PPV match and it was his first ever PPV, it was one of those shows people like him never got to see except for some pictures and tapes, and he was nervous like a cat hanging over a bathtub.

His fight was scheduled to be a one fall, acompanied by his pro, Chavo Guerrero, versus Justin Gabriel acompanied by Matt Hardy. It was just an exibition fight, but deep inside, it was a matter of Lloyd proving that he deserved the contract as much as the other rookie did.

The match started with a headlock from Aldo, who kept Justin at stake for less than a second, then the battle went on over the top ropes, running, turning and jumping over the canvas. Aldo did a fine Mexican Bell Surrender Strong hold, but Gabriel just kept staring the whole time at Matt, glancing his way whenever he was a little off his main sight. Both men finally were disqualified when their pros banged each other's rookies' heads with a chair at the same time.

"_Ow... Ow my head... Wait it hurts..." _Aldo and Chavo were locked in Chavo's lockeroom, healing the wound that had been opened on the back of his head due to Matt's chair, he wanted to think he didn't meant to do it so hard... But after watching how **CLOSE** Hardy and his rookie were... Well... He thought he might as well not have liked the way things were going for Justin on the ring, and watching his pretty little face pleading for Matt to just smack him already didn't helped much either.

_"You whine like a chick, ese. You should apply to La Mariposa del Año." _Chavo stuffed the bloodied, alcohol soaked cloth he was using to clean his wound inside the young boy's mouth, earning a low groan and a shy glare that was supposed to look menacing.

Aldo just spat the cloth out of his mouth, coughing a bit. _"Oh yeah? I should? What about you going all macho loco over Oscar and Alberto making out in the hallway, huh? ¿Celos, por fav...? OUCH!"_ A needle was stuck to his head before he could even start laughing.

_"¡No se equivoque, mijo!, that wasn't jealousy! It was just that it's gross to watch people making out in a public place, that's it!"_

After a **_'yeah, yeah, right'_** and a death glare from Chavo, them both resumed their talk and the stitching of a wounded, and, probably, soon to be scolded and mistreated during training, black haired head.


	3. Latino Heat

**_"I don't care if you like me, _**  
**_Everybody wants to fight me._**  
**_Hey, oyelo claro _**  
**_I ain't the one you want to meet._**  
**_¡Ay! Nada mas caliente._**  
**_I'm too hot for you._**  
**_Latino heat."_** -Eddie Guerrero (R.I.P.)

Vincent McMahon sent someone to tell his 'little saint', as he started calling the newest wrestler on his Smackdown roster, to come over to his office, with one precise instruction: _"Come straight in, don't talk to anyone outside the door."_

Right after his shower, somebody of the staff went to give him the boss' message. Aldo finished off combing through his hair, placing a white button up shirt and some black suit pants with his white converse, rushing towards Vince's office in all nervousness and fear, afraid that he would have found out about the rage burst Matt Hardy, Chavo, Rey, Alberto, Justin and himself had as soon as Chavo finished stitching his wound earlier that day...

It happened somewhat like this:

* * *

Chavo was on the hallway, leaning against a wall, speaking to Rey: "Que bueno that you can keep your emotions afuera del ring, unlike ALGUIEN who fought my rookie this evening." That someone was obviously Matt Hardy, who was listening from the inside of his locker, where he was with Justin trying to soothe him and his insecurities about the contract offered the previous afternoon.

"_Hey, Chavo, if you gonna talk about me, talk to me in my face, not behind my back. Tu comprende, amigo?"_

More confused than threatened, Oscar and Chavo turned to see each other. Salvador Guerrero exploded into laughter while Rey just sighed and attempted to keep his friend calm.

_"Mi comprende, 'amigo'. What i don't understand is the bad, BAD way you said it. I mean... Come on! Somebody's been watching too much of Tarzan or what?"_

Justin came out the door shyly. _"Matt, leave them alone... Not like we care to learn their tongue at all..."_

At this, Rey and Chavo both went serious, staring at both men in front of them, Matt's face of 'uh-oh' and Justin's of confusion.

_"Our TONGUE you said? What do you think we are some sort or indians, or a part of a tribe?"_

_"Relax, ese. He must know about tribes, he's African after all."_

_"Yeah, how long did it took you to remove the bone off your nose, huh? Uga Buga?"_

Both mexicans were laughing until they saw Justin start to create tears in his eyes, then Matt's face went from concerned to murderous, and before anyone of them knew it was coming, each one was nailed to the nearest wall with a long irish whip.

_"Hey, Chav-oooh! Woah, what's going on here?" _Aldo found himself dodging plates with food and a couple high kicks.

_"Them both were mocking me and then Matt went and..."_

_"Oh but you didn't said anything to them?"_

_"No i just..."_ A chair flew right between both rookies, almost chopping Gabriel's shoulder off. _"I might have said something about their language..."_

_"Oh gees... You don't know a thing about mexicans now do you? You never..."_ he poked Justin's chest with his index finger after each last word, emphasizing his point with the smack of his gloved hand. _"... Ever say anything about spanish, their mothers or The Virgin of Guadalupe, get that?"_

_"Hey don't you freaking poke me, you... Religious Panda!" _Justin Pushed Aldo against the edge of a table and soon after they were going at it as well, teaming up with his pros and now and then mistaking some punches and landing them with their own partners.

* * *

And well, then after everyone had to hit the showers since they were filled with unrecognizable stains of food.

_"Hey, kiddo" _Shane greeted him once again right in the entrance of the office, luckily, past the door or he would have not obeyed the straight order from Mr. McMahon. _"I... Overheard something about a little riot going on near the break room. By any chance... You had anything to do with it? Or know who had something to do with it?"_

Shane's eyes searched for the Reigns boy ones, pleading for an honest response, but Aldo was way to lost watching Shane's half gray dark hair, floating in the sweet scent of his lotion and, almost surprisingly, he was a little drugged with the gleam on the young McMahon's eyes.

_"I... E... What?... The... Oh yeah, the little incident... Well... It was nothing really, sir... It was more of a... Missunderstanding. But we have it all covered, sir, no worries."_

_"Yeah, i can see you have it all covered. In food, pretty much."_ Shane sighed. _"My father does not know about this. He sees you as a good boy, you remind him of someone you might have never known in person. And this would probably lower his expectations for you. So... Let's keep it between us, yes?"_

The younger of the two was at a word loss the moment a bigger hand touched his shoulder.

_"Ah, Aldo. Come in, please. I kinda thought i heard my son's voice and suspected he was with you. Please, come in. You too, Shane."_

Both men turned to see each other, confused as to why were they called now at the same time, and the relaxation in Vince's face and voice didn't let anything know about their little reunion topic.

_**x~**~x**_

Vince placed both elbows over his desk, hands together palm to palm in front of his face. And he started speaking in a soft voice.

_"Gentlemen... I... Was going trough the enrolling papers of Aldo lastnight. And i found a few... Mm... Unconsistencies? I think that's the word." _Aldo buried his face in his hands, knowing that this wasn't going to be good news at all. _"By the way you look, i think you knew this was going to happen. But i like you and i like your style... So we'll just go over the sheet and point the things that were missing. So... Aldo Reigns, AKA Aldo Raine. Family?"_

_"Father, Mother, a brother and a sister."_

_"Anyone i know?"_

"_My brother was a while on NXT, my sister wants to be a Diva, but she's too young still... So she's training with my dad."_

_"You trained with your dad as well? What's his name? Are you a second gen? Third gen?"_

_"No, no... My dad was a trainer, he trained Helms and another wrestler who's name i can't quite remember since i was just a little kid back then."_

_"Oh, right, right. Names of father, mother, brother and sister?"_

_"Alden Reigns, Aida Reinhart, Andros Reigns and Amy Reigns."_

_"A family with A.R."_

_"I know Andros Raine. I mean... Reigns. You do too, dad"_ Shane spoke.

_"I do? Who was he?"_

_"The guy from CZW that used to go in with the song 'nameless, faceless', Jericho asked you permission to play the song live once."_

_"Oh, oh yeah. The little maniac with the pointy beard and the electric blue eyes."_

Both Aldo and Shane nodded. _"Yeah... That's my brother."_

_"And you? Have you worked for another company?"_

_"Uhm no. I was going to get into the CZW, back in 2009, but i was too young back then and Mr. Burns told me to try myself first because i wasn't going to handle that much pain"_

_"Mr. Burns?"_

_"Yeah, Sick Mondo? Him. Anyhow, i didn't went in in the end. Around those years i had barely begun my training with... My trainer, and he adviced me to not get into that because i would get injured and would not be able to fight here."_

_"That's another thing... You trained with your dad? Because Helms wasn't a high flier like you are And that superkick is..."_

_"No. I didn't trained with my dad but... My trainer wanted to remain annonimus."_

_"Superkick... Marty Jannetty?"_

_"We... Could say so."_

_"The other person is retired forever and has sworn never to get involved with wrestling unless being asked. And i haven't done so. So it's him"_

_"Please, Mr. McMahon... Let's... Let's just not discuss this anymore... It's..."_

_"But we have to, Aldo, it's... Difficult to hire you without a proper enrollment sheet."_ Shane's hand drew circles on the white boy's back, attempting to calm him down enough to get him to finish the small interview.

_"Alright. This is the last one and you're good to go home. Where do you live? Memphis, Tennessee, i know. But... With your parents or...?"_

_"I live at a hotel back in memphis, it's somewhat centered and pretty much always full. I left home when i was 14 and never went back."_

"_Alright, we're done here, son. You can go home now. Great match today as always. Well taken that chair." _Vince closed the folder he had been pointing things on with his messy handwrigting, At the same time that the man in white left the office bidding quick, shy and almost hard to hear goodbyes.

_"Dad... You forgot to ask him how old is he..."_

Vince sighed at his son's remembrance. _"I figured it was a bad topic to discuss. We'll see that on time. For now, it's not a subject that affects the company as long as he's not underage."_

"_And if he is, he better not tell as far as you're concerned, right?..." _Shane saw his father look at him with a serious face and sighed. Walking out of the office and heading for his rental car.

_**x~**~x**_

The bellboy, a man probably in his 30s black haired from about 6'1" in height, led Aldo to the front door of his room at the Heartbreak Hotel, back in his hometown Memphis. Aldo tipped him and was received with an unlikely and rare situation, he was asked an autograph for the man's teenage daughter, named something like Aylene, Arlene... Or something of the sort.

And, more excited than the man who was getting the autographied shirt, Aldo signed with a _'Yours truly: A. Raine'_.

Still smiling, the young man entered the room, tossing his bags aside. He removed his shirt, throwing it over his right shoulder, leaving the tattoo of his back exposed, black wings almost like ramified from the center of his back to his shoulders, his golden cross glistening with the dim light coming from the opened courtains. His blue centered silver belt was unbuckled with expertise and left on the kitchenette counter, proceding to turn the lights on.

Oh, mistake, oh big, big mistake.

"_I thought ya were going to play hard to get with McMahon"_

Aldo skipped almost a foot out of sheer fear, staring at the man before him, who was still wearing a dark green 'Mission Manhood' cap and a hunting vest.

_"M-Mister Michaels! I... I thought you...!"_

_"I told ya i wasn't going to go over to Canada, i never said i was leaving you to train alone." _Shawn placed his cap over the edge of a chair, running a hand trought the top of his blonde hair.

_"I saw that incident with Hardy. I think we haven't gone over the TLC matches enough yet. You need to learn how to take a hit to the head without spilling your brains all over the canvas."_

_"It wasn't my fault, i really think it was a mistake... Mr. Hardy just took the battle too personal and i think i could have been a little harsh on Lloyd..."_

Aldo rubbed his sored head with his left hand, feeling the careless stitches of Chavo peeking right over his hair. Almost looking ashamed of having fought with all he got.

_"Don't say that! You gotta learn to set your line from the beginning. You ain't gonna be getting injured because you got into a fine match with somebody else's brother, cousin, father, son best friend or lover. If Matt can't leave his feelings aside for the sake of the company, then that's his problem and you need to voice it out to McMannequin."_

Shawn walked over to his young apprentice and placed both hands over his shoulders, his head standing 6 inches or more over the raven hair of the Tennessee native.

_"Don't make the mistakes i made, son. Get in a match with Tyson Kidd, make sure you explain Natalya and the other Harts that the fight is for you two and you two only. Pick a fight with Christian, tell Edge that his little girlfriend is enough of a man to stand on his own two feet and so on. **NEVER** allow them to hit you to protect someone else, and you won't hit anyone to protect somebody else. Are we clear?"_

The room 212 went quiet for what seemed to be 12 years, just the sound of the AC system to prove the scene playing inside Aldo's head had not being paused.

_"Are we clear?"_

_"Ice clear, sir..."_

A strong arm was thrown over his shoulders, a light kiss on the top of his head.

"_You did a fine job out there. You need to train more, but anyways... One never stops training. You were the better man out there tonight. And if anybody's not down with it..."_

A shy smile played upon the lips of the young highflyer. _"Oh, i wouldn't dare to..."_

_"We've got. Two words. For them."_ His trainer smiled at him, hugging him tightly towards his body.

_"No, sir... I don't think i should... I... Think you... I think i'm not ready for that yet and..."_

The arm around his shoulders was slowly released, and after just a gentle squeeze on his left shoulder, the Texan was standing once again in front of the young man in white pants.

_"... You will be ready soon, son. And when that day comes... I will be there to watch you shine. No matter where the show is, when the time might be or what could Bret possibly say about me training you. I promise you i will be there, i swear it over my love for that idiotic piece of Canadian egomaniac."_

Aldo smiled softly at this statement, excited, touched and nervous to the mere thought of disappointing the only person to ever support him with his dream.

_"I will make my best and follow your every advice to get to the top. I will let you lead me to the light that once was yours."_

Two pairs of shockingly blue eyes met for a moment, both glistening with the pure and luminous shine that only hope, joy, excitement and happiness can bring to one's iris.

All those emotions caged inside the mind and heart of the two men standing alone in that Tennessee hotel room.


	4. Too Many Lies

_**"You wear your sin like it's **_  
_**some kind of prize**_  
_**Too many lies"**_ -Sheamus.

The return to the arena was an akward moment for the boy.

Not olny because he didn't felt like giving into the bright eyes of Shane McMahon, but also because he had met Bret Hart while he was training back in Texas and it wasn't a pleasant sight for neither of them, and The Hitman being accompanied by David Hart Smith wasn't good either. He knew soon everyone would found out who was his trainer, and, even if it wasn't completely his fault, he still felt guilty about having his trainer discovered after all the work he had hiding himself.

The hallways were empty at the arena, everyone was preparing for the matches or were hanging at the break room. Still everyone seemed not to notice him, but it was alright. John Cena had greeted him once and told him that his match had been good. But actually no much else had been said. Well, they could have had a nice decent conversation if John's boyfriend, Randy, wouldn't have shown up and glared daggers at Aldo like the possesive Apex Predator he is. Hm... Like John Cena were that handsome.

For a moment he thought about going to the locker room, but his match was scheduled to be the second and not even the first had yet started... He'd already did his workout, changed into his ring gear, adjusted his mask and gone to the bathroom **_(innecesary info, huh?... Sorry)_** so he was ready to go whenever he was asked to start his match. His theme song still needed some changes since half the time it took him like over two minutes to listen to it. Well... He could as well head to Vince's office to discuss about that and kill boredom in the process.

_"Hey, kid!" _A manly voice called from behind on the hallway. Suspecting nothing, Aldo turned his head around to find David Hart staring straight at him from the locker room door.

_"W- Mr. Hart!" _He felt like his legs were giving up under the weight of his hundred-five pounds, shaking, blushing and sweating like 5 hours on a treadmil.

_"Just leave it in David, boy." _David walked closer to the boy, wearing a black dress shirt with a pink stripe on the right side and some jeans. With pink sneakers, of course... _"So... You training with 'Mister Montreal' huh?"_

_"No i... He rather be called 'Mr. WrestleMania'... But yeah... Listen, David? Can i ask you something?... I would like to ask you not to te-"_

_"Pffts... Mr. WrestleMania? Like fuck he deserves that title!"_ An accusative finger pointed towards the younger boy's chest, while a pair of fierce eyes pierced through his own blue ones. _"He shouldn't be called anything other than 'liar' after what he did in 97. Of course, you wouldn't know. You were probably crying in a hospital blanket when that happened..."_ And after a brief full-body eye scan, David Hart found the courage to ask what the McMahon had been wondering since day one: _"How old are you anyways?"_

A frown crossed briefly the young face of Aldo, who took a step front and opened his mouth to respond the bitter remarks David made. And just as he was about to speak, a hand ran through his shoulders, the soft scent of **_Givenchi Pi_** cologne filling his nose.

_"David, lay it off on the kid, would ya? He's not your size and it's out of your leage. And I believe you have a match with Tyson Kidd in a while more. So i would sugest you to head and practice NOW."_ The Hart man was watching with suspicious eyes the hand that lingered on top of the blushed boy's shoulder, but said no more, afraid to say something and lose his job. _"You and me will have a talk now, Aldo... So please... Let's go."_

Shane's voice was calm, even though his words were firm and a little too harsh to the Hart man and the tone was threatening to the youngest rising star.

Both walked towards Shane's office, while David Hart Smith mumbled something about **_'all Michaels being the same'_**, Aldo turned his head slightly to watch David leave, falling into the realization that maybe that was the reason why he was treated different by the roster...

**x~**~x**

Inside Shane's office, the air felt thick, heavy, and... Well, plain sweet smelling for Aldo's nose.

_"My father is out on a business trip."_ He sighed after he said that and placed his hands on his chin, palm to palm, like his father did. _"I want us to have a plan set up for when he returns and the locker gossip reaches his ears. So tell me... Is David telling the truth? You are training with Shawn Michaels?"_

The entire room went silent, almost like an old black and white movie being played in slow motion, he saw his past, present and future, and dramatically enough he saw himself being stigmatized, labeled as a liar, hated by the Hart Dynasty... Abandoned by Shane McMahon, the only man he'd ever...!

_"Aldo! Christ sakes..." _The yell brought him back to the reality he was facing now, there in a cold office in front of the son of Vince McMahon, who's pleading eyes were too much to bare at that moment... He felt like just jumping over that desk and...! _"Please. Just, answer me. I can see the fear in your eyes, but there's nothing wrong with you training with him. Only the fact that you lied to us."_

_"No, i didn't lied! I told half truths, and well... That's pretty much the same... Well, look... I am training with him, i've been since i was 14, no one in my family knows! I... Just... I don't want anyone to know. He tried so hard to hide from everyone!... The only moment when he was not there for me was on the Montreal show we had a few days ago. Just... Tell Mr. McMahon that it's all a lie, that i was introduced to Mr. Michaels that day, that Bret saw us..."_

_"Hey, Chill, kiddo... We're saying that, yes? I'll call Shawn and ask him to come and we'll meet with my father and you'll say **'oh yeah, i met him a few days ago' **and we'll be free."_ Aldo's lips instantly formed a small smile, just listening to the reasuring way of speak that Shane had was enough for him to feel great from one minute to another.

**x~**~x**

And so, as soon as Vince came back, Shawn presented to speak with him about... Whatever he just made up at that moment, and then Vince called Aldo in a hurry, asking Shawn not to go anywhere while The Heartbreak Kid and Shane smiled at each other. As soon as Aldo was inside, Vince told him that he would like him to meet someone. _"This is the man that i've been talking to you about. He looks a lot like you when you started, don't you agree, Shawn? He's so tiny and agile and..."_

_"We already know each other. I met him during a Mission Manhood trip, Vinny. Good boy you've got here. Something perfect for this... Era you created, huh?"_

Vince went silent for a moment. And then, like lightning, his eyes started to shine with one of those mischievious ideas he got sometimes. He asked Shawn to stay inside the office with him and dismissed everyone else... He would be the "new" trainer for Aldo. Everything was alright 'till then, and after that, Vince closed the drapes and locked the door. To make the story short... Well, then the conversation took an unexpected turn for... The best, or the worse...

**_Depending on wether or not you like the PG era._**


	5. Just Close Your Eyes

**_"In the darkness light will take you to the other side, _**  
**_and find me waiting there, _**  
**_you'll see if you just close your eyes"_** -Christian Cage

What could he do at that moment?...

Interrupt them and risk losing their friendship, his ears, eyes and probably head? Or let them go on and witness the inevitable break up of a rather recent, yet highly praised and apparently fully in love, couple?

His hands gripped tightly on his sides, sweaty, shaky and probably pale, he stood there... Watching... Silently. Unable to cast his sight aside and away from the two in front of him... How did it came to this?...

Chavo claimed he was straight... Yet... Seeing Rey with Alberto pissed him off greatly... And then, after the fight they picked with Matt Hardy and Justin Gabriel, Alberto told Rey that he didn't had him for a trouble-maker... That his friendship with Chavo was doing things to him...

Let's settle down a little, shall we? We could be going a little fast there...

See... Aldo was watching two people, yeah. But he was thinking about what the third party would think.

Oscar and Chavo kissing on a corridor.

Yes, Oscar and Chavo kissing on a corridor. How did they ended up like that we ask? Well... He asked the same inside his head as well...

**x~**~x**

Salvador Guerrero and Oscar Gutierrez had been friends for a long time. Long, long time. They went together through the death of Eddie, Oscar's knee injuries, Chavo's rage bursts... Things friends do.

Rey started going out with Dave Batista.

Chavo started HATING Dave Batista. Why? Well, who knows?

Batista left. Chavo was there to lend a shoulder for Rey to cry on. And, boy did he cried his eyes out on that shoulder! Chavo's shirts couldn't stay dry for a minute! They roomed together, they changed in the same locker room, Salvador stood the whole time through Rey's post-break up depression. That is... 'Till Alberto showed up.

Alberto Rodriguez.

Dos Caras Jr., Mexican luchador.  
Famous, handsome, rich, talented and damn well charismatic.  
Seems Chavo's shoulder won't be needed anymore!

And that whole new situation made the Warrior really angry, them dating... Kissing around, rooming together...

Everybody thought it was just some sort of homophobic thing, but deep, deep inside... Everyone knew Chavo had the hots for Rey.

Except, of course; Salvador, Oscar and Alberto.

**x~**~x**

If Aldo would have arrived an hour later, he would have seen Chavo pushing Rey towards a wall.

_"What is wrong with you, bro? Why you turning your back on me? Why you keep listening to what Dos Caras says about me?"_

The pain in Oscar's face was plain visible as he rubbed his sored arm which crashed against the wall.

_"Chavo... Hey... Look, hermano... Esto no es as easy as it seems... See I love Alberto and i don't want anymore trouble with him... You know i could never leave you alone. I just don't want to hang around with you when i know you can get in trouble and get me in trouble..."_

Chavo's face was blank, not even angry. That would have been better for Rey, at least he would know how to react.

_"Chavo..." _Rey touched the warrior's arm softly, trying to calm him. _"... You know i love you... Is just that-"_

_"Mentiroso." _Chavo's eyes focused in Rey's for a moment, the shorter man's look of confusion and sadness clashing with Guerrero's one of anger and betrayal. _"You don't love me. Not like you love him."_

_"Well... Well no, of course not... I love you like my brother, mi hermano de otra madre, my soulmate! But you stated very well from the begining that you were straight. How could i even think about crossing that friend line?... Chavo, look... You know how i felt when Dave left... Alberto makes me happy, he's there for me..."_

Rey couldn't finish his speech. Chavo's lips slammed against his in a passionate kiss, Rey tried to push him, but soon found his fingers tangled with the other latino's ones, gently being fixed on his sides. The kiss was returned after a few more seconds, Rey's closed eyes giving away the feelings he had been hiding for quite a while now, while Chavo started running his thumb over the delicate hands of the smaller man.

And there's when Aldo peeked trough the locker room door, when small mewls and moans came to his bat-like ears.

Slowly, carefully and quietly, he closed his door back again, deciding finally that them kissing was one of the hundred things he shouldn't give a damn about...

And just then, when everything was quiet, he heard the familiar sound of flesh hitting against flesh, hearing soft curses in spanish being emited.

Oh dear Lord... Alright, where's a cellphone when you need to get distracted?

**x~**~x**

Alberto hugged Rey tightly when the smaller man ran towards his open arms.

_"Hey, puppy... ¿Qué pasa? You did something you shouldn't have done?" _Dos caras hugged Rey, who's hand was still sored from slapping Chavo so hard.

Right after the kiss was over, while Oscar was panting and Chavo was smirking to himself after the moans he gained with his stolen kiss; offended and taken by surprise, Rey's head thought about the moment that had just passed.

And he slapped Chavo. Hard.

Called him a **'rapist'** and ran towards his locker room to meet with his boyfriend.

_"Baby? Oscar? Hey, en serio... What's wrong with you?" _Alberto moved his head slightly searching for the eyes of the high flyer.

_"I... Kissed Chavo! It was a mistake and i feel so bad! I was just telling him how much i love you and suddenly we were kissing and then i slapped him!" _Rey shouted, gripping tightly the expensive shirt Alberto was wearing.

_"Rey, Rey... Puppy, cariño, honey... That doesn't make sense... You didn't kissed Chavo, right? He kissed you, didn't he? You're trying to protect him i know... And what he did was wrong but you did well telling me... That's full trust, honey..." _He lifted Rey's chin with his two fingers making him look at him.

_"Hey... Confio en ti como confio en mi mismo... I know you didn't meant to kiss him. There was just so many sexual tension built within this years of meeting him... And probably he was just experimenting. Who knows?" _Kissing his forehead, he smiled softly at the shorter man. _"But what matters is that i'll love you the way i do whatever happens. And i'll stay by your side 'till you tell me to get away from you... Yes?"_

Oscar was in awe... Every one of his doubts had been cleared in that little speech his lover gave him. He was convinced that he had taken the right decision by staying with his Alberto. Nothing could go wrong anymore, he didn't felt this kind of love for Chavo, he was fully sure of that, but he still had things to clear out with his best friend.

Like why he felt like running back to that corridor and kiss him again.


	6. No More Words

_**"It's a paradox, A mystery, A riddle**_  
_**A door in your face and only I have the key**_  
_**Do understand, you'll be caught in the middle**_  
_**Caught in a web and being spun by me"**_ -Jeff Hardy

Shawn Michaels drew circles on his young apprentice's back, trying to soothe him, make him relax. _"Hey, boy. It's alright. Nothing bad will happen. You'll get used to it, look at me!"_ The heartbreak kid smiled softly at him, touching his hair.

_"I'm not you, Mr. Michaels...! You were born for that era! I couldn't possibly do the things you used to..."_ He sobbed long into his hands, his quivering voice a little muffled by them. _"Please, please... In the name of God... Don't ask me to do this..."_

The mention of God ring a bell inside Shawn's head, making him quickly regret what he had promised Vince... But he was a man of his word. And just like in 1997, he was about to come through with his word.

_"Aldo. Look. This is not going to be so bad. Think about this chance you're getting. Everyone would like to be on your spot right now! But..." _The Texan was interrupted by the shouts of the Memphis native, who turned to look at him with puffy blue eyes.

_"Then so be it! Give my spot to someone else! I don't want this...! Everyone will compare me with..." _Shawn raised his hand to quiet the now loud voice of his young apprentice.

_"But. Nobody could do this like you can. Because... Morrison has his own plans, probably going back to his Nitro gimmick and he's the one they compare, not you."_

_"Not yet." _He sighed, placing his hand over his own chest. _"Look... I... I've thought this well..." _He wiped the tears off his eyes, taking a deep breath. _"I will be loyal to the company. If the Boss needs this from me, he'll get it. If you will give me advice, I will take them all. I promised I would and i will."_

Shawn just smiled, kissing the boy's forehead, pulling him for a tight embrace. _"Alright, that's my boy! Now, we're gonna give them a show like they have never, ever seen before..." _Shawn said, looking into the eyes of the young wrestler.

_"Why?"_ He asked with a soft, playful smile.

_"Because we can!" _Both shouted, getting up from the bench they were in, walking over for their bags to get their clothes.

**x~**~x**

_"Dad... He's gonna throw a fit." _Shane McMahon stood inside his father's office, watching through the lock at the man waiting outside, hugging a red haired gothic woman and flirting with the receptionist at the same time.

_"I know. But what better than a real feud to spice things up?"_ Vince kept writing things on papers, looking up from time to time. _"What? Shane, you're getting your head much into this. Relax. Remember how it was back then. Better storylines, sometimes even improvised."_

_"Back then you said. Not now. Not with him. Why didn't you do this with Hennigan, with someone else! He's new to this, he never watched wrestling on TV before, he is TERRIBLE with the cameras! Come on, dad, he can barely memorize his room number, let alone an entire script."_

Vince turned to look at his soon, raising a brow, _"Well. Good thing you like him enough to call him dumb, son."_

_"He's not dumb... He's just... Clumsy." _Shane blushed slightly, peeking again to check on the man outside the door.

Tall, dark, black hair, heavily tattooed arms and a lined beard with a sort of tribal design. And glasses. Inside a room. Sunglasses inside a building equals jerk. Shane knew this was going to be terrible, everything on this story pointed towards a tragedy.

Family feuds were always good ratings though.

**x~**~x**

Aldo was scheduled to have his first on-screen talk that night. The first time to hold a microphone. He knew the camera loved him, his yearbook pictures always went good after all; but he never had to memorize lines.

He had a bad experience with a school play: He went out there, looking all pretty in his costume, rosy cheeks and cute makeup. And then... He forgot his lines. Everybody told him that _'all actors have a bit of stage fright on their first play' _Oh, yeah? Well, not all actors forget their lines when they're playing a sheep and all you have to say is _'Baaah baaah'._

But anyways. Here he was, at the Gorilla, just waiting for his temporary music to hit. He went out to the ring, took his mic and started speaking the lines he could remember. Good thing Shane told him to improvise if he couldn't remember something. The only instruction was: **"STAY IN CHARACTER".**

_"I've been hearing a few things from other wrestlers out here. Like DH Smith. You know what? I don't have to prove myself worthy to you or to anyone for that matter. If my contract here with not even two days on NXT doesn't do enough to show you just how good i am, then nothing will. So stop the 'rookie' nickname, and... Calling me 'kid'? Come on, Hart. You're just too old, that doesn't mean i'm a kid."_

The crowd started laughing all of a sudden, and there were some odd noises, like... **_-oooouuuhhh-_** or something like that. Probably they were provoking Smith to come down to the ring.

_"And out here, in front of this wonderful crowd here in Saint Louis, Missouri... I challenge **ANYONE** in the roster to climb up this ring and prove what kind of a 'child' am I!"_ The audience were crazy, yelling different wrestlers to come down, but really, nobody knew what was coming now... Not even the man in the center of the ring knew who was coming up to take his challenge.

Names like Cena, Orton, Punk, Hart, Kidd and Miz were thrown to the soup of wrestlers the WWE Universe was making. And then it came...

_"See the broken man torn and twisted in grief..."_

The audience went silent. Nobody knew who's music that was.

_"Screaming to the sky in pain and disbelief..."_

Oh but he knew. Aldo knew all too well who's music that was._  
_  
_"How could it be that any man could allow this?..."_

His wounds even started burning with the sole sound of the music in the air...

_"Living in the filth of faded innocence..."_

Everything was frozen... The crowd was no longer there and he was not at the arena anymore... There was no ring, no microphone, no cameras... He was alone in his Memphis room, he was 11 again and he was scared shitless because He had found him hidden inside his own closet... And he was about to drag him by the hair and smash his head against the mirror once more... The same song playing in the background and the same smirk in the face of the man walking closer and closer to him...

**_Nameless, Faceless... By Fozzy._**


End file.
